Jungle Fever
by keacdragon
Summary: Rating may change...Anywho the jungle gets infected with a disease not seen in in over ten years, but why does the cure lie with Shere Khan and the other jungle cubs' past? R&R please!
1. That Morning Sun Peeks Over the Mountain

**Author's Note: I love Jungle Book, this takes place one year after Jungle Book 2, Shanti=10 years, Mowgli=10 years, Ranjan=5 years...Somewhat going along with the cartoon Jungle Cubs how Khan used to be friends with everyone...Don't forget to Review!**

**Summary: A virus has infected the jungle animals, and the JB crew has limited time to cure the wildlife, but the cure lies in Shere Khan's past and betrayal...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly...but no...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**That Morning Sun Peeks Over the Mountains**

**February  
**

Bagheera yawned softly as the sunrise tickled his black fur, stretching the claws on his forepaws in front of him and clawing at the tree branch he was sleeping on.

Baloo remained snoring at the start of another day, sprawled out amidst the tree roots and soft moss. Bagheera usually paid little notice to the late riser, that is until the bear's snoring into deep, chest rattling wheezing that soon awoke Baloo with a painful coughing fit.

"*_yawn_*...Baloo? Are you alright?"

"*_cough_*...yeah...*_cough-cough_*..." The bear couldn't speak for several minutes after that, unable to stop or even breathe.

Finally Baloo settled enough to lean back against the tree trunk a little to rest slightly elevated.

"'ey...Ba'ee'a?"

The panther hid a smirk at the bear's stuffy nose, "Yes Baloo?"

"I 'ake i' back, I'b bot a'ight..."

Bagheera winced at how miserable Baloo sounded and looked.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well Baloo." He spoke softly as he jumped down to one branch above Baloo's head and flick the bear's ear with the tip of his tail in a friendly gesture.

Baloo smiled a little then sneezed, letting his eyes drift close.

xxx

Several days later, Baloo hadn't recovered, in fact after a horribly long afternoon of faking how he felt around Mowgli, Shanti, and Ranjan, Baloo was nearly too exhausted and weak to make it back to where he and Bagheera slept most nights.

"You shouldn't have done that Baloo, the kids would've understood..."

The bear interrupted with what should've been a firm 'no', only for it to turn into a hoarse, quiet word followed by a body spasming coughing fit as he sat down heavily.

Bagheera gently used a paw, (claws sheathed of course) to lightly push Baloo back against a tree, using the tree as a form of support. Baloo soon fell asleep, probably for several hours if he was lucky.

The panther winced as he jumped up to a comfortable spot in the tree branches, Baloo was showing all the symptoms of a virus that had nearly wiped out the entire Seeonee Jungle; Bagheera had been only a young cub along with Baloo, Kaa had been much smaller, Louie...less of a jerk...Hathi had actually had a sense of humor, and Shere Khan...had been their friend...

_Stuffy nose..._

_Coughing..._

_Fever..._

_Overly tired..._

_Sick to stomach..._

_Aching muscles..._

It was confirmed as Bagheera suddenly sneezed and shuddered as the fever-induced chills started to run down his spine.

As one became infected, they were contagious for two days before and it took five days after those two..a week total from first infection to developing symptoms...

Uh-oh

Baloo had been everywhere this past week before the day he first grew ill.

Seeonee Jungle had another outbreak of the Sleeping death Jungle Fever...

xxx

Baloo awoke to rough, wheezy panting, Bagheera had moved from the tree to curl in an uncomfortable and painful ball; probably to combat the cramping in his stomach that was making the panther hiss in pain.

"Baggy..."

"Get...Mowgli..."

xxx

Baloo didn't remember much after that.

That being the breakneck run he'd gone through to reach the river right near Mowgli's village.

He must've just boldly and stupidly walked right into the village, in plain daylight.

He must've been shouting Mowgli's name since the boy was breathless when he came into the bear's tunnel vision.

He must've said 'Baggy needs help' or something of that effect since several men with Chandra (Mowgli's adopted dad) and Shanti took off into the jungle...

But he didn't notice...he just passed out into blissful black...

* * *

Baloo woke up sometime later, since he remembered arriving at the village just before midday and it was now pitch black outside.

The hut he was in was warm, keeping the heat from outside at bay but still leaving the room comfortable.

Soft footfalls distracted him a little, it was...

Messua, Mowgli's adopted mother, she didn't notice him awake as she quickly and nearly silently searched the room, she turned to him, not seeing him still.

Until Mowgli shifted from where he was stretched out against Baloo's side, sound asleep.

Messua smiled gently, and took a blanket from a basket to drape over the boy.

A low mumble came from Mowgli, as he wriggled into the blankets offered warmth, and Baloo's side.

The bear reached down with his paw and gently ruffled the boy's hair, having been missing the feel of the only fur on the kid's body on his tough paws.

Messua smiled at Baloo, and patted his knee as she stood and left for her own bed.

Mowgli shifted closer to Baloo again, and a sleep-filled hum came from Mowgli's dreams.

"_...bear...necessities...simple...bear...*snore*..._"

Baloo chuckled once then coughed a little, well aware of how much that just plain _hurt_.

He slipped into sleep once more, this time because he wanted to...not sheer exhaustion knocking him unconcious...

xxx

Baloo awoke again feeling even worse, how that was even possible...he wasn't sure...it must've been late afternoon, the entire house was quiet, the village was alive and bustling as usual, especially the loud kids that were making Baloo's headache worse.

Well, all of the kids except...

Mowgli

The boy was sprawled lazily (and probably pretty bored too..) on a rug, staring at the ceiling and twitching his leg a little.

"What's hangin' little britches?"

Mowgli jumped and rolled to his feet instantly, "Baloo!"

The bear smiled as he was literally forced into a 'bear' hug as Mowgli wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face in Baloo's fur.

"I missed you Papa Bear..."

"Same here little britches...*_sneeze_*..."

Mowgli leaned back a bit, "Oh...sorry...how are you feeling?"

"Been better, " Baloo stated as he sat up a bit and gently eased Mowgli's arms back to the boy's sides before leaning back farther, "Try not to jump and down on your old friend for a bit heh kid? Don't think my stomach could handle it."

Mowgli responded with a nod and shifted to sit a little higher on Baloo's chest, earning a slight grin as Baloo's eyes closed again.

Mowgli was silent for a moment, his left foot swinging a little against Baloo's ribs like Mowgli was rubbing the spot with his foot.

"Ba-baloo...?"

"Hmm?"

"Wha...what's wrong? What's making you and Bagheera so sick?"

"...'s a fever...virus thing...nothing major...really stinks though..."

Mowgli must have nodded; he remained silent for several minutes, his foot absentmindedly rubbing Baloo's side.

Baloo twitched, it was starting to tickle, _badly_. Mowgli noticed and started rubbing faster, making Baloo snicker and twitch.

"...ha-ha...M-m...mow...g-gli-i-i...cut...c-cut...it-it out-t...he-he..."

Baloo struggled a it before his laughing brought on a _painful_ coughing fit.

"C-come *_cough_* on...s-*_cough_*...stop...*_cough-cough_*...MOWGLI!"

Baloo jerked upright, knocking the boy to the floor; he struggled to breathe before leaning back again heavily.

"Shoot. You alright kid?"

Mowgli nodded as he sat up, keeping his head down.

"Aw man, com'ere kid," Baloo wrapped his arms around Mowgli, just holding him and letting his warm fur calm down the probably pretty shaken up boy.

It took quite a lot for Baloo to actually _scare_ Mowgli, but afterwards it still took the bear awhile to calm him down.

"I didn't mean it kid; you know that, right? We're just gonna have to take it easy-like for awhile, _then_ you can beat me up."

Mowgli smirked and wriggled in Baloo's comforting grip, shifting to lean his back against one arm and head on the bear's shoulder, his feet well away from Baloo's ticklish ribs.

Baloo was starting to fall asleep again, a little ticked at the inability to stay awake for long.

"Aw man!"

Mowgli raised his head, "What's wrong Papa Bear?"

"I forgot Bagheera."

Mowgli chuckled and settled back down, ignoring Baloo's half-hearted attempt to sit up, awkwardly since Mowgli was in the way.

"He's in Shanti's house, her mom's taking care of ole Baggy."

Baloo smiled, at least the panther was alright.

"Baloo?"

"Hmm?"

"You tired?"

Baloo sighed like he was peeved about it, "Yeah, a little."

Mowgli eased out of Baloo's grip, "Go ahead and sleep then, I ahve to check on Bagheera anyway."

Baloo nodded and grinned as Mowgli checked the curtained windows to keep the sun from disturbing the bear.

Mowgli left the hut silently, nearly putting a cat's footfalls to shame, at least until he started humming as he walked away while Baloo fell asleep.

_"That morning sun peeks over the mountains..."_

_

* * *

_**Well? Whatcha think? Review please!**_  
_


	2. And All the Rhinos Rub Their Eyes

**Author's Note: I love Jungle Book, this takes place one year after Jungle Book 2, Shanti=10 years, Mowgli=10 years, Ranjan=5 years...Somewhat going along with the cartoon Jungle Cubs how Khan used to be friends with everyone...Don't forget to Review!**

**Summary: A virus has infected the jungle animals, and the JB crew has limited time to cure the wildlife, but the cure lies in Shere Khan's past and betrayal...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly...but no...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**And the Rhinos Run Their Eyes  
**

**February  
**

Bagheera had been through just as bad if not worse last twenty-four hours compared to Baloo; his stomach had been cramping nearly the entire time between Baloo leaving and the village men finding him.

He didn't pay attention to the mens' conversations; Shanti had lifted his head into her lap and was gently rubbing her fingertips along his head and muzzle, helping to distract the panther from his aching head.

Unfortunately, Shanti's petting didn't distract him from his aching stomach that decided the relaxing roll of the stretcher he was placed on to carry him back to the village was a very BAD idea, and ended up struggling right off the makeshift stretcher and emptied his stomach painfully.

Shanti was right there next to him, gently rubbing his next and between his shoulders to ease the painful convulsions.

"Let's get you back to the village..."

Bagheera black out.

xxx

"_That morning sun peeks over the mountains, and all the rhinos rub their hair..._"

Bagheera felt his heart warm at the sound of Mowgli's smooth voice, though glad to hear and see the man-cub as Mowgli slipped inside the hut, the panther wished it was on better tidings.

Mowgli had softened to a low, soothing as he shut the door.

Mowgli's face lit up when the turned, "Bagheera? You're awake."

"Mmhmm...good to see you man-cub."

Mowgli sat next to where Bagheera lay on a pile of straw and blankets.

"M-mowgli? Is Baloo here?"

"Yep, he's at my hut, sleeping right now."

"Good." Bagheera let his eyes drift closed, content to get as much rest as he could for now until the inevitable stomach ache returned.

"Bagheera? You know what this virus is called? Baloo said it was nothing major..."

Bagheera interrupted with an outright groan as he let his head rest on the blankets.

"It is major, it's called the Sleeping Death, a deadly Jungle Fever. Though I'm not surprised Baloo doesn't fully remember the severity...*_cough_*...of this disease."

"Why not?"

"He caught this many years ago as a cub himself, he probably doesn't remember since he was so sick then."

"Then how do you remember?"

"I was on of the few who wasn't as ill as the others...*_groan_*...Now my luck from back then has...*_oomph_*...run out."

"Are you okay Bagheera?"

"No, apparently my stomach finds it better for me to be in pain than actually get decent sleep."

Mowgli winced a little, Bagheera never expressed discomfort except when mad or just plain tired and irritable.

"Rest jungle prowler, you are safe and cared for here."

Shanti's mother had slipped in, she gently and a little slowly in hesitation, smoothed the fur on Bagheera's neck.

"Can this be cured? I mean you guys made it earlier, why not now?"

Bagheera sighed heavily, coughing a little and shaking his head, "It's not that simple...*_cough_*..."

Shanti's mother, Kelebek, shooed the boy outside as Bagheera started wheezing and soon would be too weak to speak.

"Mowgli!"

Mowgli turned to Bagheera who had painfully pushed himself to sit upright, "Yes?"

"Find Louie, I know he's a jerk and scatter-brained, but he has the patience to deal with Hathi, the jungle maybe infected completely and this could get worse than just Baloo and I ill. Hathi will blow if that happens."

Mowgli nodded and left at a run, and Bagheera admired his confidence and understanding as he slumped back down, exhausted.

* * *

"Do-de-do-da-ba!...Do do do-de-do...!"

"King Louie! Put me down you stupid monkeys!"

Mowgli came into loudly, complaining at the monkey's greetings the entire way from where he'd been ambushed near the start of the ruins.

Louie was lounging in his 'throne' and looked up at the upside down Mowgli with a serious and confused expression.

"Now what would the man-cub be doing down here?"

"I'd tell you if I wasn't upside down!"

"*_sigh_* alright-alright...let 'em down boys."

"Oomph!"

Mowgli growled as he picked himself from the stones.

"Well man-cub? Whatcha doin' here?"

"Bagheera sent me, he said you'd be able handle Hathi because the jungle's..."

"Whoa-Whoa! What's this about Bagheera sending you? Now why would ole Baggy do that? He could've stopped by himself."

"He can't!"

"Well, why not?"

"He and Baloo are int eh man-village!"

"What?" Louie 'stood' up and Mowgli had to take a step back and raise his hands in defense.

"They're really sick, Bagheera thinks the jungle maybe infected."  
Louie leaned into Mowgli a bit, "Did Bagheera say what it was?"

"Something like the 'Sleeping Death'...Jungle Fever..."

Louie stared for a second, then sighed heavily, "Not again! Lemme guess man-cub, Bagheera want me to deal with Hathi 'cause Baloo's gotten the entire Jungle sick."

"Yep."

Louie ran a paw down his face in agitation, "Alright-alright, let's go tell Col. Hathi and get the word movin' around."

xxx

Mowgli though he was going to hate following King Louie around, but the swinging on vines to move quickly was actually a lot of fun; you could go anywhere as long as there were vines and trees.

Louie stopped on a branch conveniently above Hathi's head, starting a conversation and ignoring Mowgli's struggling to clamber on the branch.

the elephant herd was right among some old and collapsed wells as the far side of the ancient ruins, and the stones near the intruding tree roots were loose and crumbling.

(Why the elephant herd was there, Louie forgot to ask.)

Louie was completely distracted by his conversation, he didn't see Mowgli's struggling...

At least until the struggling turned into crumbling rocks...

Then Mowgli started screaming...

Not shouting in complaint of being at the bottom of a well.

Screaming in agony of a broken arm.

* * *

Bagheera awoke the next time to...well he wasn't sure what woke him, but his new arrangement consisted of the dozing Baloo, and a barn near where he was before he fell asleep, probably to calm the other villagers since there was a guard outside the door.

Baloo sneezed himself awake, groaning a little as Ranjan slipped inside to grab a basket and hand to a lady outside, obviously she was nervous of entering the barn and the little boy was not.

A shout made the extremely bored guard jerk from where he was leaning on the barn, several women and children began screaming and rushing past the barn as Chandra grabbed Ranjan and shoved him in the barn with Shanti and two other girls, slamming the door shut as several men joined the guard and Chandra to take of the disturbance towards the gates.

"Tiger! Tiger!"

"In the Village!"

Shanti whimpered a little, and Bagheera forced himself to his feet to gently rub his head against her hand once, soft reassurance as the worst case scenario of the panther and bear in the village came true.

Shere Khan was in the village.

Ranjan clung to Shanti's skirts with one hand and a handful of panther fur in the other.

"No! Chandra!"

Ranjan gasped and buried his face in Bagheera's fur, hearing his mother's cry and father's shouting something, which came clear a moment later.

"Mowgli!"

xxx

Messua tensed as she watched the long, lean tiger ease the unconscious Mowgli off his back, the boy's right forearm bending in two directions.

Once Mowgli was safely on the ground, the tiger backed away, strange though...

The men with guns and torches followed one step at a time; Messua went to Mowgli's side, Chandra followed and quickly snapped the bone back into place.

Mowgli woke up, and started screaming.

Messua was holding Mowgli still with all of his thrashing while Chandra tried to calm him down.

But Mowgli didn't, he just kept shouting names of his animal guardians and friends, and even shouted for Kaa and Shere Khan.

The tiger froze, unfortunately Baloo had heard Mowgli's shouts and had literally come running out of the barn, fully ready to tear into the tiger.

The guns went off.

_

* * *

_

**Sorry if that was a little harsh...It will get better...just needed to add to the plot...a little mean even for me...Baloo/Mowgli bonding next!**

**Well? Whatcha think? Review please!**


	3. When They Hear

**Author's Note: I love Jungle Book, this takes place one year after Jungle Book 2, Shanti=10 years, Mowgli=10 years, Ranjan=5 years...Somewhat going along with the cartoon Jungle Cubs how Khan used to be friends with everyone...Don't forget to Review!**

**Summary: A virus has infected the jungle animals, and the JB crew has limited time to cure the wildlife, but the cure lies in Shere Khan's past and betrayal...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly...but no...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**When They Hear...  
**

**February**

Bagheera sighed a little as he watched Baloo sleep, partially from pain-induced exhaustion.

Three guns had gone off, one bullet had hit Shere Khan's lame foot.

One bullet hit Baloo, right in his left shoulder.

The last was a stranger's tranquilizer gun, and the dart's needle hit Baloo right in the neck, the bear was out before he hit the ground.

Shere Khan had fled at a bloody limp, disappearing and leaving the village in an uproar. (No pun intended)

Bagheera glanced around the barn; Chandra, who was supposed to be watching over the bear and panther, was snoring in a corner; Baloo was sleeping roughly in the corner diagonally across from the man, his wounded shoulder swollen and sore.

Messua abruptly entered the barn, the tired Ranjan in her arms, yawning and whining; the noise awoke Chandra with a snort and Baloo with a low groan.

A child stood in against the half open door, the moonlight giving off a nearly indistinguishable shadow.

"Let 'em sleep in here, my dear. Everyone needs decent rest."

Chandra took Ranjan and set him on his lap, the boy drifting off before Messua was even to the figure at the door.

The shadowed child stood with tired shoulders slumped, head hanging low, and right arm bulky and held to their body.

The child was Mowgli.

Bagheera stood up, and waited a second for the dizziness to fade, "Oh man-cub...what happened Mowgli?"

"Louie...he...*_moan_*...didn't see me...fall...rocks at bottom..."

Bagheera lowered his gaze from the boy's face for a moment, his heart aching at Mowgli's pain, and the tears that slowly tracked down his tired face.

"It's alright man-cub, just get some rest...things'll be better in the morning..."

Bagheera was rambling, trying to calm Mowgli; he was probably exhausted, cold, and in shock. Which probably wasn't a bad thing since Mowgli didn't need to be in pain that fought his need for sleep.

"Baggy?"

The panther tipped and ear to hear Baloo shift to lean against the heap of straw in his corner, though the bear was high on the sedative drug, he understood what Mowgli really needed as he sat up.

"Mowgli?"

The boy followed Bagheera's gaze to Baloo, it only took a second for recognition to set in. And a second later Mowgli had literally jumped into Baloo's arms and clung to his guardian's neck. (The only part he could reach all the way around.)

Baloo just held Mowgli, not feeling the tears soak his chest; the boy was shaking for crying out loud. Louie had screwed up big time. Mowgli was scared and hurting; no kid, jungle-raised or not, should have to go through this because of someone else's carelessness.

"Shsh...it's alright...just breathe kid, can't have you turnin' blue now can I?...It's alright Mowgli...you're safe...Papa Bear's not gonna let you go..."

xxx

x

xxx

Baloo didn't know how long it took for him to get Mowgli to fall asleep in his arms, he did know that he had slept until late the next morning since the other humans were gone from the barn and Bagheera was deeply in the middle of his late morning nap that would last until late afternoon if the panther was lucky.

Mowgli was still soundly slumbering, breathing deeply and evenly, the hitching breathing had leveled out completely from the night before.

Baloo grinned at the sleeping man-cub in his arms.

Careful of the neatly bandaged arm that rest on his chest, Baloo shifted and gently rubbed Mowgli's back, the boy shifting and mumbling sleepily.

"You awake yet little britches?"

"Mm...mmm..."

Baloo smirked then winced as Mowgli jarred his shoulder with his moving.

"...*hiss*...hey Mowgli...*wince*...Could you move a bit...*groan*...oh...ow..."

Mowgli sat up after having to nearly shove Baloo's bad arm off him, "What's wrong Papa Bear?"

Baloo grinned past the throbbing in his shoulder, "Boy, it's good to hear you say that little britches."

"What d'ya mean Baloo?"

"You weren't...*_groan_*..." Baloo slowly forced himself to sit up, "really talking last night kid, took me awhile to get you to...*_groan_*...fall asleep...*_hiss_*..."

"What's wrong Baloo?"

The bear sighed, "You remember gettin' back to the village yesterday?"

Mowgli shook his head as he settled back against Baloo's chest, earning a gentle smile.

"Shere Khan brought you back from Louie."

"WHAT?"

**_ROAR!_**

Baloo groaned loudly as Mowgli sat back after jerking upright, and right into Baloo's arm, the bear couldn't even see straight it hurt so bad.

"Baloo? Please Baloo...I'm sorry...what's wrong Baloo..."

Baloo tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder, only halfway able to hear Mowgli's words; he hated having to ignore the kid, but Baloo wouldn't risk accidentally lashing out at the kid.

"Ba-baloo...please..."

The bear growled as a sharp ache suddenly twinged through the rest of the pain, then mentally kicked himself when Mowgli flinched.

"It's...alright...*moan*...ooooooh..."

Baloo slumped back against the hay, exhausted already; Mowgli sat on his chest, bandaged arm arm in his lap, shoulders slumped, and head hanging low.

"Com'ere kid," Baloo eased Mowgli closer with his good arm, ruffling the kid's hair and letting Mowgli lean against his elbow joint.

"Like I was trying to say, Shere Khan brought you back from Louie yesterday,...now don't you go and shoutin' again kid." Baloo clapped his paw over Mowgli's mouth, really not wanting or actually able to handle a jerk to his shoulder.

"Just hold still, little britches...let me finish..."

Mowgli nodded and Baloo removed his paw and sighed a little, "Your arm got bumped adn you woke up screaming for anyone you could think of. I came looking for you and Shere Khan..."

Baloo's voice dropped in volume to the point Mowgli nearly asked again, "...and the guns went off..."

The boy looked down at his lap, silent while Baloo yawned and started to lie further back into the hay, nearly dozing off.

"Hey Baloo?"

"MmHmm?"

"Why hasn't Bagheera woken up?"

Baloo opened his eyes and tilted his head enough to see the panther, still soundly unconscious.

The barn door opened, lighting up the dim area with bright sunlight that made your eyes squint.

A tall teenage boy stood in the doorway, "If Bagheera is the panther...then he's been drugged."

"Oh...wait what?"

Mowgli and Baloo somehow said that in unison.

The boy smirked and stepped out of the light and to Bagheera's side, gently pressing his fingers to the cat's wrist.

"He was in so much pain he couldn't breathe, so I gave him a sedative to let him sleep."

Mowgli tipped his head to one side, "I haven't seen you in the village before..."

"That's 'cause I'm not from this village."

"Then where are you from?"

"U.S.A."

* * *

Now most people in that village would have gone nuts and ask gazillions of questions _when they hear_ that someone is from somewhere completely new, but Mowgli hadn't a clue, and while Bagheera would've reacted, he was asleep, but Baloo sure remembered...

* * *

**Well? Whatcha think? Review please!**


	4. Hear What?

**Author's Note: I love Jungle Book, this takes place one year after Jungle Book 2, Shanti=10 years, Mowgli=10 years, Ranjan=5 years...Somewhat going along with the cartoon Jungle Cubs how Khan used to be friends with everyone...Don't forget to Review!**

**Summary: A virus has infected the jungle animals, and the JB crew has limited time to cure the wildlife, but the cure lies in Shere Khan's past and betrayal...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly...but no...**

_**Hey, if you reviewers notice major spelling or word mistakes please let me know...I reread chapter two and saw that when Mowgli was sining he said** "_and the rhinos rub their hair..." **_that was stupid and I feel terrible...please let me know so I can correct these errors! Thank you!_  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Hear What?  
**

xxx

The guy from the U.S. name was "Ari", and he was actually of Indian heritage, but followed his divorced father into an international veterinary medicine and technology program.

The headman and woman of the man-village refused to allow the 'wild' animals to remain in the village, so Ari stepped in...

xxx

The next time Baloo woke up it was only for a few blurry moments, his shoulder was infected and Ari had given him the same sedative Bagheera had been knocked out with.

Baloo woke up on a cold, metal table, lying on his stomach with white lights around him and a faint hissing in front of him.

A soft hand gently stroked his neck, but whatever sweet smelling air he was inhaling made him too groggy to understand the human's words.

The hissing grew louder still as he fell into black, the person's face suddenly appeared in front of him, a jerk of recognition hit him as a needle stuck into a vein in Baloo's arm.

"_Eleanor_..."

xxx

xx

xxx

Baloo woke up fully on a thick bed of straw...with metal bars around him...he was in a cage.

Kaa was next to him, sprawled through a network of branches and rope wrapped pipes, Louie was across from him, and alleyway of hard concrete floor in between the two cages.

The orangutan didn't look good, lying limply in a hammock strung diagonally across a corner.

A sharp, wet sneeze came from a cage further down from Louie's side of the warehouse, actually it cam from a huge pen with Hathi as the occupant with Winifred and their son, it was the little elephant not feeling well either.

A deep groan answered the sneeze and a limping Shere Khan with a white cast on his injured paw and up his lower foreleg stood slowly from a dark corner of his own prison, right in between Louie and Hathi.

"Now could sssomeone tell me what'sss going on here?"

"Kaa? I thought you knew?"

"Sssorry Baloo...I jussst woke up."

"Same here...ow...where's Bagheera and the man cubs."

"Over here Baloo."

The panther sounded weak, but at least was able to move enough so Baloo could see him through the bars without moving his bandaged shoulder.

"Would one of you hooligans mind telling me what in the name of paciderms is going on here?"

"Now now Hathi settle down, if you get our son going again he'll never get any sleep."

That started an argument...

Baloo was sore, tired, and basically cranky...

Kaa was sluggish and confused...

Shere Khan was snappish..

Hathi was mad..

Winifred stressed...

"**Oh will you lot just shut it already!**"

"Louie?" Bagheera slowly sat up, having not been part of the argument due to a headache that was making his vision spin. "What's wrong?"

"You all! Anyone mind tellin' me why we split like a bunch a bananas?"

Baloo snorted a bit , "Whatcha talkin' 'bout Louie?"

"Like how Baloo and I were the best a' buds, Hathi wasn't tryin' to take over the jungle by a parade, Kaa _liked_ being around everyone..."

"I remember Lou..."

The orangutan turned enough to see Hathi raise a bit higher, "Not only that but Bagheera was more fun loving-"

"I was not!"

The elephant stamped violently, "And Shere Khan wasn't intent on killing us...whatever did break that?"

Baloo actually growled, "You all know what the Hell happened, you especially Hathi! Or did you forget what you did?"

"What I did Baloo? If I remember it wasn't _me_ who was to blame for that day..."

"Well now how do even remember? It sure wasn't me!"

"Enough!"

Louie stiffly climbed up from the hammock and onto a shelf further into the corner with the hammock.

"Now what are you two blabbin' about?"

Baloo sighed and looked away, but Hathi just sighed and looked around to everyone before turning back to Louie.

"It was Eleanor..."

Louie was silent then started laughing so hard he had to grab onto the chain link mesh of his cage to avoid falling.

"Louie that's enough" Bagheera snapped, Shere Khan growling in agreement and pacing along the dividing cage wall.

Baloo groaned as he forced himself to sit up a little, "Cut it out Lou!"

"Aw come on fellas you don't remember what happened, what was it Kaa? three years before that man-cub?"

Kaa chuckled a little as he coiled comfortably in a four branch fork, "Yess...jusst about three yearsss..."

"What? What happened?"

"Easy Baloo, I'll tell ya," Louie settled back into the hammock with soft sigh as the memories flooded his head.

"Eleanor came back to the Jungle before Baggy found Mowgli."

"**SHE WHAT?**"

Kaa hissed loudly in laughter as Baloo, Bagheera, and Shere Khan roared their question in unison.

"How did you two know?" Bahgeera hissed angrily, riled up like he hadn't been in several years.

"she came to see Kaa and me first, said she wanted the "less scary" friends of hers to meet someone first..."

"Louie!"

"Who had to meet the 'l_ess scary_' friends first?" Bagheera snarled earning a faint grin from Shere Khan.

"Now now...temper Bagheera..."

"Shut up Khan!"

Louie winced a little, "Elle's daughter..."

"Daughter? Since when she have a cub herself? She was barely a kid when she left!"

"Baloo will you settle down!"

Louie sighed softly, "She grew up Baloo...and then she brought her daughter to visit..."

"Well, why didn't she come to see me?"

"She couldn't...after she saw me which was after she saw Kaa..."

The snake gulped loudly and coiled tighter to remove any length of him from reach from Bagheera and Baloo.

Louie even curled into the hammock tighter as Shere Khan glanced to the ape with a bit of tension.

"Eleanor was killed..."

* * *

xxx

xx

xxx

* * *

Mowgli watched Shanti go 'googly eyes' as Ranjan put it over Ari as he filed paperwork in the office they were waiting in for Chandra, Messua, and Kelebek to get back from discussing what was going on with the animals.

Ari nodded to the kids as he left the office to go find something, earning a star-struck sigh from Shanti...

"Isn't he amazing..."

"Sure if hurting Baloo and Bagheera is 'amazing'..."

"Oh stop it Mowgli! You don't even know him! He is the best hunter, the best catcher, and is the finest man in all the villages of India! He shall be mi-"

Mowgli sat up a bit from leaning against a wall on the floor, "Be what Shanti?"

"Uhh...nothing!" She gasped out as she nervously fiddled the end of her braid.

"Uh huh..."

"Shanti's in LOVE with _Ari_..."

Mowgli just remained silent while Shanti lunged at Ranjan to tickle him, at least until Ari returned with more files to care for.

And a teenage girl closer to Ari's age followed him...her presence and joking actions as she stole Ari's files and he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to his chest...was what made Shanti gasp an nearly scream.

Her lack of clothes, wearing shorts and a short tank top...and her tanned white skin...made Ranjan smirk and stifle giggles.

Mowgli reacted to the scars that crisscrossed over her legs, arms, neck, and what the boy could see of her stomach, back and shoulders...they came from something with large, sharp claws and was very strong...

She'd been attacked by an animal...a wild one...

* * *

**My apologies for taking so long!**

**I hope you liked it!  
**


	5. Those Birds

**Author's Note: I love Jungle Book, this takes place one year after Jungle Book 2, Shanti=10 years, Mowgli=10 years, Ranjan=5 years...Somewhat going along with the cartoon Jungle Cubs how Khan used to be friends with everyone...Don't forget to Review!**

**Summary: A virus has infected the jungle animals, and the JB crew has limited time to cure the wildlife, but the cure lies in Shere Khan's past and betrayal...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly...but no...**

_**Hey, if you reviewers notice major spelling or word mistakes please let me know...I reread chapter two and saw that when Mowgli was sining he said** "_and the rhinos rub their hair..." **_that was stupid and I feel terrible...please let me know so I can correct these errors! Thank you!_  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Those Birds  
**

xxx _After 2x08 Sleepless in the Jungle_

She sniffled a little as the vines bumped into her again, the same vines she swore hadn't been there a second ago.

But then again, all vines looked the same to one lost in the jungle.

A faint noise made her stop, and she turned a little too fast, whimpering as her hair was tangled into a branch.

She gave a soft cry as she ripped her hair from its trap and nearly fell through the brush to reach a stone wall, luckily with a few holes at her height so she could see...

...

"Aw...come on guys! The CubHouse is a mess! Don't you think we need to clean up around here? Our fortifications are looking shabby!"

An elephant was talking.

"Ah come on Hathi, just go with the flow...be cool and just be chillin'..."

She smirked a little as the bear who had spoke up lounged quite comfortably against a pillar beneath a swinging orangutan who was teasing a python wrapped around a support beam of the broken up ruins.

The three watched the elephant sweep up the scattered nutshells and berry stems with a palm frond, making the girl frown, why weren't they helping?

"And who are you little pest?"

She screamed, scrambling over the wall and dropping to the ground, rolling back to her feet like she'd seen jungle cats do...

Only a jungle cat is exactly what followed her over the wall with a leap.

A tiger...

A small one yes, but the cub still had teeth as long as her fingers and claws sharp enough to scratch the stone as he growled at her.

She could only suck in air with a little whimper, unable to scream again as she backed up slowly and then into the pillar opposite the lounging bear cub.

A black blur leaped in front of her and her hands flew to her mouth as the panther cub slid in front of her with wild elegance.

"Come on Khan, leave the human alone...remember Winifred? She was alright."

"But she wass sstill a girl Bagheera."

She whimpered a little loud to her ears as the python's head lowered to her level.

"Yeah...just a girl...can't have those in _our_ CubHouse."

Then her big mouth had to get the better of her in the middle of all of the males.

"Hey! What's wrong with girls!"

She gasped as they turned to her, even the distracted elephant calf stopped his cleaning.

"Well for one thing...you're just a girl...and another, you're a human...you don't belong here..."

The panther took a step back as the tiger menaced the girl, but she just 'humphed' softly and crossed her scratched arms over her chest that was covered in mud.

"Well...you're just a self-ish, stuck-up, prickly little tiger cub that should learn to respect a lady!"

The others smirked as the tiger's ears flattened, a round of chuckles bubbling through them, if the tiger could blush, he'd be a red as a berry...

"Come on Khannie...just leave the man-cub alone...but first she needs a bath..."

The girl looked down at her mud stained clothes, the once black leggings were an ugly brown-gray, her knee length tunic dress _had_ been blue...

And she was glad she couldn't see her hair pulled back in its bun.

xxx

At the small, shallow pool the bear cub lead her to, she yanked the hand-carved wood pins from her hair, letting it tumble down her back as she yanked her sandals off.

"You know...it wouldn't make much of a difference if you just jumped in now..."

She turned to flash a gentle smile to the bear, receiving a toothy one in return.

Then she froze.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Uh...why don't you go back to the...uh..."

"CubHouse...and why?"

"I'm a girl and have tog et these filthy clothes off so I can get clean...you can't watch"

"Oh...you know the way back?"

"Yep."

"Oh-kay then..."

xxx

She smiled gratefully as she slipped the sun-dried clothes back on, using the sash of her dress to tie it up higher.

She took her time getting back to the CubHouse, and as she arrived the tiger was luckily no where to be seen.

"Sso man-cub..."

She turned to see the python's head lowering from another pillar and she smiled...

"Was wonderin' how long it would take you get clean...hey you're kinda not bad lookin'!"

She laughed at the bear's observation, then twirled like a stupid ballerina, making the two and the swinging orangutan laugh.

"The snake's Kaa, this fella's Louie, the panther's Bagheera, Hathi is the elephant who'll be back later and the tiger's Shere Khan, but we call him Khannie...even if he gets mad sometimes."

She smirked, "And you are?"

"I'm Baloo."

"I'm Eleanor."

* * *

He jerked awake with a groan, gasping for air as the tears ran down his face, he glanced around the dim warehouse, everyone else asleep.

He looked down to his forepaws, one wrapped in bandages the other uncovered, he could still see the blood staining his paws...

* * *

**Tada! Whatcha think?**


	6. Tappin' the Tree Trunks

**Author's Note: I love Jungle Book, this takes place one year after Jungle Book 2, Shanti=10 years, Mowgli=10 years, Ranjan=5 years...Somewhat going along with the cartoon Jungle Cubs how Khan used to be friends with everyone...Don't forget to Review!**

**Summary: A virus has infected the jungle animals, and the JB crew has limited time to cure the wildlife, but the cure lies in Shere Khan's past and betrayal...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly...but no...**

_**Hey, if you reviewers notice major spelling or word mistakes please let me know...I reread chapter two and saw that when Mowgli was singing he said** "_and the rhinos rub their hair..." **_that was stupid and I feel terrible...please let me know so I can correct these errors! Thank you!_  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Tappin' the Tree Trunks  
**

xxx _Five Years after 2x08 Sleepless in the Jungle_

(**AN: Eleanor is about...fourteen/fifteen now**)_  
_

The animals of Seeonenee grew up fast, within the first two years of Eleanor's appearance, most were nearly three times their original size, but the cubs or know juveniles remained close.

Eleanor of course grew up the slowest, but she grew up as one of the jungle.

...

Louie swung leisurely back and forth from a branch that hung low over a pond, twirling his finger in the water, he was mostly dozing, but soft humming broke through his even breathing.

"HIYA!"

_splash!_

Louie shouted then choked on water, going under before a set of forelimbs grabbed him under his own and pushed them to the surface.

He clambered back onto dry land, grumbling, "Of course, just when a fella's takin' a nap...someone goes and wakes 'im up and dumps in the water...Baloo I'm gettin' a little tired a'your...Baloo?"

The shadow that had ducked back under the water quivered the calm surface, then instead of jerking up like Baloo would, it slid back then slowly eased above the water level, a lot like Kaa without all that was attached to him.

"Eleanor! Thought you were hangin' with Kaa taday!"

"Naa...he ate this morning and was too busy dozing to be bothered to do anything, he's really getting the hang of eatin and sleeping."

Louie chuckled as he climbed up a different tree to snooze, the girl following a bit slower but just as skillfully.

"Ya know, you've really shaped up to be true Jungle Cub Elle."

She smiled, then lounged along one flatter branch like Bagheera had taught her.

Louie looked her over while she daydreamed and stared out at the dense jungle beneath them.

She'd grown a lot, yellow-gold hair that was under-toned with deep brown fell to her waist if she undid it from her messy "up-do" as she called it, deeply tanned skin, but not as deep as the other Man the animals had seen usually, and that was after years in the jungle, she was always pale compared to the other Man.

Her feet were now constantly bare, she'd outgrown her "sandals" almost right away, and her clothes with the help of Shere Khan and Bagheera, had been torn and altered constantly, leaving her with her stretched out leggings now only making to the middle of her thighs, and her dress only covered the upper half of her chest with strips that went over her shoulders.

Louie looked at her harder, her violet eyes that were fastened to a pair of birds flitting on the jungle floor were keen and always alert, no where near as good as anyone's, even Hathi's, but still sharp, her hands were rough and scarred, unable to remain perfectly tough enough for their jungle way of life. Her feet were the same, only they were able to maintain the necessary callouses to live and run in the jungle. Her body however...

Lungs like a cheetah, she could _run_...

Her legs solid muscle, long and strong.

Her arms the same, just as powerful.

But it was her voice that let anyone know she wasn't truly from the jungle, though she was much like a parrot or Macaw, she could mimic a wide range of tongues and sounds, but mainly she could _sing_...

And quite beautifully, too Louie thought, watching the girl laze away the day without the slightest of cares.

Yeah, she maybe different, and a bit slower/younger than them, but she was _their_ jungle cub.

xxx

xx

xxx

Hathi grimaced as he rammed his head into yet _another_ tree, he _hated_ growth spurts

The elephant was close to two thirds his full size, towering over his friends, but that didn't stop him.

A giggle from high above his head made him sigh in faked annoyance, then chuckle as the light weigh of his closest 'girl-friend' dropped onto his back and settled to sit behind his big head.

"Afternoon Elle! How's the jungle in your area of patrol?"

"Tip-top conditions Colonel Hathi! Or at least as close as they can get with Kaa snoozing all day on the sun-rocks, can't anyone find a way to move him? That's the perfect place for an afternoon snooze!"

This time it was the elephant that added the necessary reminder to the all too familiar conversation, "That's why Kaa's always sleeping there."

"Yep-yep-yep!"

The elephant trumpeted loudly in agreement then jerked to a halt and maneuvering around a tree to avoid hurting his passenger. Had to watch out for his fellow troops of course.

"Nice stop Hathi."

"Thanks Elle."

She must've smiled, the elephant could feel it as she leaned forward to rest her crossed arms on his head and her shin on her forearms, surveying the land ahead of them, Hathi moved out from the dense trees and on a well used path, wide enough to avoid collisions with branches.

Yes, this is life he thought silently as Elle glanced around them for sights he didn't catch, which was about half an half for the pair. Eleanor twittered high in her throat, calling a songbird to her hand then chuckling as it rubbed it's tiny head against her chin and under her jaw, fleeing as the wind caught its fancy.

Hathi carried Eleanor until they reached the wide river where she dove off his back to head down stream while he turned to follow it upstream, their arrangement was almost never spoken out loud, just a mutual agreement that ever failed, and friendship that was never broken.

xxx

xx

xxx

Bagheera crunched through a tougher bit of meat from the fresh kill he had Shere Khan had won off the wolf pack, they had a slight bargain with the canines, the wolves helped the still learning felines to eat, and the cats explored farther than the territory borders for rogue wolves and competing packs, having already helped stop several attempts on territory claims.

He was too hungry to pay attention to the lighter than nearly everything footsteps coming up behind him, but he did hear the foliage part almost breathlessly.

"Good evening Eleanor."

The girl only dropped down from her tree branch highway to land balanced on the balls of her heels with little disturbance of the grass beneath her feet.

Bagheera continued eating as she moved to a berry bush, grabbing a handful then sitting against his black-furred side.

The two ate in silence then just shared companionship in quiet until the sun was touching the distant horizon.

Before even the grass beneath them could realize the new occurrence, the long sleek black form streaked into the underbrush just as the tan and black body swung up into the tree tops and leaped off.

The pair weren't really racing, just stretching over-due muscles that had sat still for the better part of an hour, which for the agile two, it was too long.

The exercise remained friendly until one leap to a vine from Elle gave a glimpse of the familiar site.

Bagheera's tail flicking differently was the only sign of acknowledgment as Eleanor called from the trees, "Race to CubHouse!"

...

Eleanor was quite fast in the tree tops, practically flying along with the swaying vines and dancing over tree branches. She would be outdistanced too easily on the ground, but she was even faster than Louie when it came to the half-way aerial mode of movement, Bagheera actually had to put hard effort forth to keep up.

Of course when it came down to it, he always let her win, She was too special to do otherwise.

He dropped onto the cool stones, panting moderately as she swung down from the trees at the same time, equally as spent, they smiled and rested, their daily doings, all too familiar, but never growing old.

xxx

xx

xxx

(**AN: The song line below is to the tune of Jungle Rhythm.**)

"_I'm a-Tap-tap-tappin' the Tree trunks, buzzing like a bumblebee...when I beco-ome...a Jungle One..."_

Shere Khan would normally roll his eyes as his disturber walked sedately, or more like 'squiggly' beneath him; but the singer made him just smile and let his chin drop back onto his crossed forelegs as he lounged regally on the tree shaded boulder.

Eleanor sang and spun a little in her own dance as she traveled, making the tiger chuckle as he watched her.

"_I can hear the cries of the wild cats...the howls of the wolf-hunt moon; bubbling of the low-tide riv-ver...an' calling of the crazy loon...but I know I just won't be right, until...ye-ah-yeah...'til I beco-ome...a Jungle One..."_

Another chuckle, this time deeper, his voice was still changing too much for his liking though.

"_I can't try ta change my ways, 'cause just won't leave my heart..."_

_"But if you'd stop singin' like a canary, that would be a start..."_

She spun out of her twirling at his half-way deep voice, yet again it had shifted octaves.

"_Why would I try to, leave this jungle life...when I can feel it in my heart, I know it's just right...my life wouldn't be complete, unless I was running free..."_

_"Yet you'll look one day in the water, and wonder who you're gonna be..."_

_"I'll be right here in the jungle, as I've always wanted t'do..."_

_"I'd wait and think on it, that's what I would do..."_

_"But I wiilll..."_

_"Are you suurrree..."_

_"I'll Becooommme..."_

_"You'll Becooommme..."_

"A Jungle One!"

Eleanor smiled, rarely was Khan in a decent enough mood to actually join her or even listen.

"Thank you for that Khan."

The tiger chuckled, stepping forward and rubbing against his friend, she scratched his shoulders and neck in turn.

Before they could talk more, Kaa's calling voice peeked through the jungle sounds and made it to their ears. Eleanor went with him, lazily weaving in and out of his twisting coils as she walked.

"Don't worry Khan, I'm relieving you of your little _annoyansssss_..."

Yes, she may be a little annoying, but all friends were.

xxx

xx

xxx

He didn't know why he couldn't sleep, but just that no matter how he tried, he just wouldn't doze off.

He rolled to one side with a heavy, tired sigh; he _really_ needed sleep...

A low grumbled came from his throat, and he rubbed the back of his neck with a paw, sighing even harder as he flopped back against the foliage beneath the tree he favored, he'd grown too big for sleeping up above over a year ago.

"Thought you'd be asleep by now." Came a soft, gently voice above him.

He turned, then smiled, exhaustion almost tangible in the air.

Eleanor stepped down from the high arching tree root she;d been perched on; coming to sit and lean on him.

He sighed again as his lazily ran her long, undone hair through his claws, careful not to catch any on the sharp digits.

She shuddered a little; the rainy season was approaching and the air at night cooled rapidly.

"Com'ere you."

Eleanor had always fit in his forelimbs, even as she had grown, and she loved warm fur.

"This is the life." She murmured into his chest as her eyes closed and she snuggled closer.

He smiled again, this time yawning and settling comfortably in the bed of leaves and moss at the base of the sheltering tree.

Then he realized why he couldn't fall asleep moments before.

Baloo's arms hadn't been holding one of his closest friends to protect her no matter what...

* * *

**Now what do you think about that?**

**I hope you liked the chapter and my attempt at song writing!**


	7. Loud and Clear

**Author's Note: I love Jungle Book, this takes place one year after Jungle Book 2, Shanti=10 years, Mowgli=10 years, Ranjan=5 years...Somewhat going along with the cartoon Jungle Cubs how Khan used to be friends with everyone...Don't forget to Review!**

**Summary: A virus has infected the jungle animals, and the JB crew has limited time to cure the wildlife, but the cure lies in Shere Khan's past and betrayal...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly...but no...**

_**Hey, if you reviewers notice major spelling or word mistakes please let me know...I reread chapter two and saw that when Mowgli was singing he said** "_and the rhinos rub their hair..." **_that was stupid and I feel terrible...please let me know so I can correct these errors! Thank you!_  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**The busy bee hums as he flies**

**Loud and Clear  
**

xxx _Seven Years after 2x08 Sleepless in the Jungle_

Eleanor walked along the well worn path used by the wolves on the edge of their territory, for once actually bored...

And when Eleanor was bored, her mind wandered to what her life was _before_ the Jungle..._  
_

Her wandering in mind and her feet led her to a shallow creek, over hung by draping tree boughs and ferns.

Giving her cover, she pondered absently, but it also hindered her ability to watch the Man-village, the very one she had been told to stay away from no matter what...

Before she could leave though and find a way to occupy her time better, a being she had never seen since entering the jungle so long ago.

...

He crept over the stepping stones to the far bank, slipping into the jungle like he'd been taught by the elders, only they had taught him secretly as the head of the village didn't approve of his existence.

He was known as the 'white-demon', skin way too pale compared to the rest, but he had stayed with a few other 'white-men' when the leader of their research team had vanished into the jungle eight years ago, along with his wife, daughter, and several other researchers.

A twig snapped beneath his foot, then an echoing one came from the bushes, he spun around, self-defense kicking in with only a spear to oppose whatever came at him.

Yet he dropped the spear and ran upon seeing the attacker that slid out from the jungle like a wild cat.

The professor's daughter...

xxx

xx

xxx

Eleanor couldn't believe it as she stood staring at her tall, lean reflection in the water cistern in the CubHouse.

She was the same as that Man...

She had grabbed the spear and fled as soon as he was out of her sight, too panicked to realize she was doing something stupid.

Now she stood staring at her reflection, hours after she had ceased running, and yet couldn't catch her breath, couldn't slow her heart from pounding, and couldn't rid her mind of that Man...

* * *

**xxx**

**xx**

**xxx**

* * *

_Present Day_

xxx

Mowgli winced as his cast covered arm throbbed, the other people at the _vet center_ as they called it having fixed it up so it would heal perfectly in a few weeks.

He hated the shoes they made him wear, hated the clothes, hated the...well everything basically.

He was clad in only the black shorts he'd been given, and wandering through the warehouse end of center.

And he found what or actually who he'd been looking for.

_The animals_

Mowgli stopped on the metal cat-walk, high above the cages which made him even angrier let alone seeing no windows or open doors, the animals cut off from the jungle or even open air completely.

Rustling of straw made him turn from watching a yellow haired girl fill a huge basin full of water for the trio of elephants in their pen, and Mowgli looked directly beneath him to watch Baloo get up onto his four paws and with a heavy limp, get a drink from his own water dish.

The bear didn't look to good...

Really tired and really bored mostly...

"You can go see them if you wish my son."

The hand on his shoulder made him jump more than the sudden voice did, but he glanced up to Chandra's caring face without surprise on his face.

Mowgli shrugged then looked at each of the caged animals, making up his mind and pulling away from his adoptive father.

...

Baloo had just settled back onto his bed of straw, his shoulder throbbing, when the metal door to his cage rattled and opened to let someone in.

He ignored the blonde Man-cub, though she was almost too old to be a cub at this point, his ears were full of the water rushing into the dish and her boot clad feet stomping on the concrete that he didn't hear the lighter tread slip into the cage as the blonde left and shut the door.

His eyes were closed, and didn't feel like opening them as Louie started chuckling a little too loudly for his exhausted liking.

"Cut it out Louie! Tryin' to sleep!"

"Oh give it up Baloo, doubt you'll be sleepin' anytime soon."

The bear growled then sighed heavily, still keeping his eyes closed as he shifted in the straw.

"What are you talkin' 'bout?"

"Open your eyes Baloo, then go back to sleepin'..."

Baloo growled, complying with the suggestion, only to find Mowgli trying to stifle his laughing and Louie chuckling.

Another sigh, and Baloo rolled onto his side, off his stomach, "Com'ere kid."

Mowgli fit into his arms nicely, laying his head on Baloo's forearm of the limb the bear was lying on, and curling against the bear's warm chest as Baloo's injured forelimb draped over him.

Mowgli smiled as Baloo sighed in content, his eyes drifting shut after yawning wide.

"You okay Baloo?"

"Mhm...now I am little britches..."

"Whatcha mean Papa Bear?"

"You're...here..."

Mowgli wriggled to see Baloo ease into sleep, then just snuggled closer as the bear breathed deeply, he'd fall asleep listening to his guardian's too big heart.

* * *

**Tada!**


	8. Part One

**Author's Note: I love Jungle Book, this takes place one year after Jungle Book 2, Shanti=10 years, Mowgli=10 years, Ranjan=5 years...Somewhat going along with the cartoon Jungle Cubs how Khan used to be friends with everyone...Don't forget to Review!**

**Summary: A virus has infected the jungle animals, and the JB crew has limited time to cure the wildlife, but the cure lies in Shere Khan's past and betrayal...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly...but no...**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Now You Can Hightail it Outta the Jungle,**

**But it Never Leaves Your Heart**

**Part One  
**

xxx _Two Days after Eleanor's encounter_

The human girl kept close to the CubHouse for a few days, sticking with the close path that led to the river bend nearby and her ever resourceful fruit trees.

Then Baloo grew sick, to the point where Eleanor could nothing to even aid his breathing.

xxx

xx

xxx

_Present Day_

When Mowgli entered the animal filled warehouse, the scene below him from the catwalk wasn't what he expected, overnight the animals went from recovering and content...

To most being hovered over by three or more white coat clad workers.

Louie was one of the worst, a breathing tube down his throat and knocked unconscious, as limp as a rag doll.

Shere Kwan wasn't much better, lacking the breathing tube but still incredibly weak as even his ears ceased to twitch as people moved around him like ants.

Col. Hathi had a chain around his right hind ankle and left fore foot, keeping him relatively contained as he continuously stood and settled back down, jerking up wobbly and staggering, rocking back and forth.

Winifred and Jr. were nowhere to be seen, but Mowgli had overheard Ari and a few other older boys mention another barn built for elephants needed to be prepped for new arrivals if need be.

The boy had seen Kaa in a huge room filled with heated rocks and lights, "digital monitors" hooked to "sensors" in the enclosure to control the heat and humidity, Mowgli didn't have a clue what those were for.

Bagheera was the only one relatively stable, managing to get up and move without too much discomfort, the workers let him be, he wasn't the worst affected. Mowgli could still see he was extremely weak, wobbling a bit and moving slow, none of the usual fluidity and grace known to panthers.

The jungle cat was the exact opposite of the on Mowgli didn't want to see sick.

Baloo...

xxx

xx

xxx

_A Week after Eleanor's Encounter_

The girl pounded at the herbs and fruit juices viciously, wiping the tears from her eyes that she refused to creep any lower. Baloo, Hathi, and Shere Khan were ill, and the teenager was pretty sure Louie was too but couldn't leave the others long enough to go climb up to the orangutan's makeshift hide away.

She could have asked Kaa or Bagheera to check on him, but Eleanor refused to risk her friends' lives as this sickness was dangerous, already other jungle friends of hers had...

Died

xxx

He couldn't get that jungle girl out of his head, and while he wondered the jungle, he kept checking every little sound in case it was her.

The path he was following was an okapi trail, not that he'd find the elusive creatures, but their travel routes were great for navigating the underbrush, either it led to a field to graze, or to a water source.

Or in his case to stone ruins with someone singing.

"..._sleep my friend...I am near..._

_Sleep dear hunter, none to fear..._

_We are of one blood, thine and I..._

_I shall hunt for you, til the moon is nigh..._

_Sleep my brother tiger, your breath comes so slow..._

_I cannot aid your suffering, what is it I don't know.._."

The voice trailed off with a choke, turning into heart wrenching sobs, he leaned around a crumbling stone wall to see the jungle girl crying over the limp body of a tiger, the unsteady, weak rise and fall of its chest telling of its plight.

Her hands were fisted in his orange and black fur, head bowed over the shoulder of the great cat as it slept or was merely too weak to do anything.

A coughing fit shook a pile of dry grasses, a gray sloth bear sprawled out on top, unable to breathe without coughing or drawing in thin, weak breaths through a pale mouth.

The girl stood to watch the coughing cease, the bear seeming to slip into slumber once more as she stumbled to check on the prone form of a young bull elephant, the trunk lifting up enough to brush her thigh as her hands rested on the creature's massive chest.

He stepped forward, kicking the spear lying haphazardly on the ground into his hand, the wooden shaft rattling on the stone and the girl spun to face him.

Their eyes locked.

And neither could move.

* * *

**Lousy, sorry for the wait, trying to get back in the swing of this...**


	9. Part Two

_I'm so sorry I took so long, please don't hate me!  
_

**Author's Note: I love Jungle Book, this takes place one year after Jungle Book 2, Shanti=10 years, Mowgli=10 years, Ranjan=5 years...Somewhat going along with the cartoon Jungle Cubs how Khan used to be friends with everyone...Don't forget to Review!**

**Summary: A virus has infected the jungle animals, and the JB crew has limited time to cure the wildlife, but the cure lies in Shere Khan's past and betrayal...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly...but no...**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**First You Hear that Beat Start Bubblling Under  
**

**Part Two  
**

xxx _Two Days after Eleanor's encounter_

They stared breathless, until the tiger choked, wheezing for air and thrashing at the lack of air.

Her tears came again as she rushed to the cat's side, pleading in the Animal Tongue for the tiger to calm down and get better.

He stepped closer, taking a waterskin from his belt and drizzling some of the fluid into the tiger's mouth.

The coughing eased.

She shoved him away once the tiger was asleep, her deep violet eyes flashing angrily, a snarl on her lips.

He held his hands up in surrender, backing away as she smoothed the cat's fur. He sat back and watched her weave unsteadily on her feet as she checked over each animal again before going to the tiger once more, finally collapsing beside him.

He sighed heavily, taking off his shirt and tucking it around her before examining the tiger, then the bear and last the elephant.

"Sleeping Death..."

He shook his head before disappearing into the woods, returning with handfuls of herbs.

He had work to do.

xxx

_Present Day_

xxx

Shere Khan sighed softly as he stretched out to sleep, the ache in his stomach had finally faded and he'd been able to eat. Not only that but the cast on his foot was gone as well.

The tiger rumbled softly, eyes drifting shut as the sounds of the other animals sleeping easily lulled his into dream land as well...

...

The jungle was mostly silent that day, only birds and a few howler monkeys disturbing the serenity.

Shere Khan padded silently along a well used hunting path in his territory, noting Hathi had been by with his patrol a few hours earlier, a new smell appeared, but Khan assumed it was just a new calf.

The feline growled softly as a sharp call from a flock of birds bit through the silence, a warning call to everyone.

Shere Khan ignored it, figuring it was tempermental to him prowling through his hunting range.

Louie's scent appeared at the base of a tree, along with that same smell from Hathi's herd, strange...

A few more lengths ahead was the faint smell of Kaa on a set of rocks, and that new one, the snake playing games with the tiger as he knew he shouldn't be intruding, but now Khan was confused.

A bird screeched again, this time sending dozens of his brethren into the air, again Shere Khan ignored it, the smell was bothering him, especially when he found a spot where it was strong.

Smooth...like water...but with scents of the vanilla flower...scents of Man, many ages...and...

The jungle

Eleanor

Shere Khan tasted the wind, trying to pin point where she was or at least what direction.

This time when the birds cried, the tiger listened to their chatter.

"_Stranger! NotStranger! BirdStranger? No? ManStranger! Stranger! No! JungleStranger! JungleOne! JungleOne!_"

Khan smiled and began to follow the bird chatter. Until one cried out in danger...

"_Danger! Danger! JungleDanger! BigCat! JungleCat! No! JungleOne! Danger! Danger_!"

The tiger began to pick up his pace, going the opposite direction the birds were flying as they fled.

"_Danger! JungleOne! LookLook! BigCat! SpottedCat_!"

Shere Khan froze, that title had only been given to one other jungle being...

A heart stopping scream filled the air, making the tiger roar in anger before he raced away after the cry, praying he'd make it in time.

He didn't, she was already dead, bleeding onto the muddied and broken grass, he stepped closer, gently nuzzling her mangled cheek before pulling away as She chuckled.

"So much for love."

Shere Khan didn't have the strength to reply as she disappeared in time to the others arriving, and began to accuse him because of the blood on his muzzle and forepaws.

He didn't have the heart to tell them otherwise.

Several days later, the jungle stormed, as if the world was crying, which was how Khan felt, he couldn't get the feel or smell of the blood off him...

Rage towards humans built, they'd allowed Eleanor to leave the jungle to be with her own kind, but Man had allowed her to get killed...

Shere Khan padded to the mouth of his cave, staring coldly into the night as the thunder roared and the rain beat him as he stepped outside.

His roar echoed over the land, in the tongue of the huntress, so only She would here his rage, to any other it was just an angered howl.

He would get revenge on not just Man, but also her true killer.

"Enara!"

...

The roar choked in his throat as Shere Khan woke up, breathing heavily as Kaa shook him awake.

The snake must have opened his cage, as well as Bagheera's since the panther stood a few feet away, watching the tiger nervously.

"Shere Khan?"

He groaned loudly, wincing as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to rid them of the image of blood.

Bagheera sent Kaa away, watching to make sure the tiger didn't lash out at the snake before moving closer slowly.

"Shere Khan? What is wrong?"

The tiger shook his head, waiting until Louie retreated back to the other corner of his cage and Baloo laid back down.

The panther sighed softly, stepping dangerously close as the others returned to sleep.

Shere Khan tucked his head into the panther's chest, a impossibly soft whine coming from his throat as the panther relaxed into the touch and began to gently groom his head.

"Khan...what troubles you...you can tell me..."

Bagheera's silk soft voice lulled the tiger as he flopped back onto his side, groaning softly.

"I...didn't kill Eleanor..."

A faint hiss slid from the panther, but he didn't argue.

"I...arrived to her first after she screamed...her blood...it was _everywhere_...she wouldn't wake up..."

Bagheera's face softened at the tiger's radiating grief, he crouched next to him, nuzzling Khan's jaw softly to encourage him to speak further.

"I...Enara was the one...she waited for me, gloating and mocking me...then left once Eleanor's blood was in my fur..."

"Enara? She left years ago, even before Elle left the jungle."

Shere Khan winced, shaking his head, "She came back once Elle was in the jungle again, you know where we found her...body...right on the border of the wasteland, she had been waiting."

Bagheera hissed, chuffing softly in reassurance when Khan flinched, nuzzling closer to clam him down before lying against him.

"Rest Khan, I believe you, I knew something wasn't right by how saddened you were like the rest of us...I...was just in shock and should have defended you that day..."

The tiger hummed softly, but laid his head on the panther's forelegs, sighing as he drifted off into a mercifully dreamless sleep. Bagheera stayed awake awhile longer, sighing when Baloo sat up, none of them had been asleep...

"Poor Elle...came back and Enara ruined everything..." Louie murmured softly, sighing in memory.

"That damned Enara had always been jealous, hey Baggy? Khannie gonna be alright?"

The panther shrugged faintly, nuzzling Shere Khan's cheek when he shifted.

"I don't know...I hope so, if we all show we believe him, but only Enara's death would truly help him, and the rest of us for that matter..."

Bagheera shifted to rest his head on the tiger's neck, "I hope so...Enara will dearly pay..."

* * *

**Tada! Please don't kill me!**


End file.
